Safety First!
by Lunasservant1985
Summary: After a long day of some karate training and preparing for combat, Star Butterfly has a little surprise for friend and..."Bestie" MArco Diaz. An experience unlike any other before, but Marco is always the safety type even when it comes to those special moments between besties.


Marco Diaz sighed as he took a sip of ice cold water. It was Saturday afternoon; he had slept till ten that morning and had only some corn puffs for breakfast. After that he had his…roommate he often thought of as beside best friend, Star Butterfly had been training. Star was quite the fighter, having guards who train you how to perform a neck snap since you're two will do that, but she had been fascinated with Marco's karate ever since that day she first handled all those monsters with it.

Marco and Star had been training for the past few hours and it showed, Marco was dripping sweat and his body gave off a pungent musk. He took a seat in the bean bag chair he kept in his bed room and sighed as his rotating bedroom fan was stopped directly on him. 'Man…she really worked me over today.' He thought to himself as he began to unzip his red hoodie. He opted to train in it as opposed to his uniform, main as he felt his uniform was show and completion. Hoodie and sweats for friendly training.

Marco sighed happily in the cooling breeze of his fan; peace, quiet and tranquility. What more could he?...

"HI MARCO!" A bubbly personality and bright eyed magical girl said as she pounced on him. Marco screamed and jumped out of the bean bag chair before clinging like a frightened cat to his celling light.

"AHHH! STAR!...ARE YOU NUTS?!" Marco said as he held on for dear life to his light. Star giggled as she skipped happily over to the light switch.

Come on lazy bones! There's still a whole day ahead of us!" She shouted happily as she flicked the lights on to luminate the otherwise dim bedroom. Unfortunately for Marco his light was a super bright seventy watt bulb. He used those in case of a burglary in the night. The sudden shock of bright light on someone's eyes used to the dark would temporarily blind them…And he was right in front of the light.

"AH!" He screamed again throwing his hands up to shield his eyes. There was a brief moment where the gravity is ignored by him letting go of the hanging light. Then he crashed to the floor in a heap. "Ow…That hurt more than I thought it should have." Marco said as he felt his muscles sore and sting from the impact, the fall wasn't too high but it was the impact that made it hurt.

Star hurried over to Marco's side and helped him to his feet. "Eh, sorry Marco, I guess I forgot you humans aren't…well built like Mewman's." She was referring to how had the roles been reversed a fall like that to star would have at best, dinged her hair and left a slight stinging in her muscles.

"I'm fine Star, you build up a lotta resistance to pain after you're…rammed your arm through a cinder block or two." He was reefing to the test for strength portion of his last karate tournament. He had to beat five blocks to win; needless to say he had quite the pain tolerance after that. "So Star? May I ask why you still want to do something after we spend the last six hours kicking the crud out of each other?" Marco asked a Star took a seltzer from the mini fridge next to his dresser.

"Oh Marco, you know the Mewni princess I am craves action; adventure, and so much more…Which got me thinking." She said as the seltzer guzzled down her throat. Her muscles contracting and gulping hard as she guzzled the bubby water down.

"About what star, what have you been thinking about?" Marco said eying her a bit nervously. Star giggled a suppressed a belch with a hand.

"Not very princess like, as a good Mewni princess doesn't belch at all…but anyway, I was thinking…We've been besties for a while now haven't we Marco?" Star said as she leaned over him with…an oddly flirty look in her eyes. Her chest hanging low as she casually rested her head in one hand.

"Yeah we have Star, and you're point?" He said not noticing how Star was inching her face to his…closer…and closer. She softly rubbed her nose against his and giggled softly as she did. Marco blushed like a girl as he felt Star on his face. "Star? What are doing?" He was silenced by Star pushing her lips onto his hard. It was a soft and tender French kiss, but damn if it didn't feel good. Star's lips locked with his as she gently began to softly bite then suck on Marco's lower lip, she let out a soft little moan into Marco's mouth as her tongue tip poked softly and touched his just as she broke the kiss.

"Come on Marco, I like you; you're a good friend to me, let's have some fun." Star said as her lips planted more soft kisses on his neck and he shivered and lost all conscious thought as she did. Star ran her hands along his hoodie working the zipper of it, why didn't he tell her to stop?

"Star? Why would you ever want to? Are you doing what I think you're doing?" She nodded and opened his hoodie; Star flipped it off him and Marco eeked softly. "Wait…Star…I...I can't." His words made Star's lip quiver softly and her eyes tear up a bit.

"AWWWW Why Marco? What's wrong? Aren't you my bestie? Don't you think I'm pretty? Hmmm? Is it…Jackie?" Star said as she stretched her left boot out and Smirking at him as she pulled it off slowly. The snake…demon…thing like head sliding slowly along her leg until the boot had cleared her left foot. She gave the toes sticking through the fabric a cute little wiggle. Marco must have suspected Star used some kinda special foot spray, because it smelled like wintergreen and mint. Or maybe Mewman's just gave off better body smells than humans, hard to tell.

"You're incredibly hot Star but I can't be turned on by you." Marco said as Star's face twisted in confusion; then a frown, and finally the telltale sign of girl with a major heartbreak as he founds the words spilling out of him before she began to cry rainbows. Mewman biology was just getting stranger, but sadder. "No, no Star…I didn't mean it that way! I still really like you a lot, and I really like being your friend." He said as star began closing her eyes; pouting and folding her arms across her chest.

"Aren't you my bestie Marco? Did saving Pony Head mean nothing to you?!" Star said as she soflty opened her eyes, she gave him her cute and big innocent little puppy dog eyes as rainbow tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're a princess Star, about as far out of my league as any girl on my world or any other can get. I mean…you're the princess of Mewni and I'm a regular guy from northern California! No it's not because of Jackie Lynn Thomas either, she's out of my league but only by like…A few notches on the totem pole, at least I feel like I've got a ghost of a chance with her. You're the coolest girl…no the coolest person I've met in my life I admit, and I've had the most fun in my life thanks to you, and I'm really happy with the way things are. I don't want to ruin that by getting closer to you than what we have." He said sighing, it was a half lie, he did want her in that way somewhat, it was…his hormones mostly talking…but also…his for a lack of a better word… _love_ for Star.

"So you're saying that you won't allow yourself to be attracted to me? It's all just because I'm a princess, and because of that you think I'm too good for you?" Star asked quizzically raising an eyebrow, her expression softening to one of understanding if not refusal to accept what he said as the facts.

"I guess so Star," Marco said, hoping that if he didn't look at her, things would become magically less awkward even though he knew they wouldn't. He placed a hand on the window and could see Star's face in the glass, he sighed heavily bracing for the worst. For a second he thought Star had understood and would ease off him, but she only turned him around to face him and smiled at him. As she took his hands in her own, and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"Well…what if I do this?" she asked as she guided his hands to her chest, letting him get a good feel of her budding bosom over the fabric of her green blouse top. He blushed harder and shuddered softly as he got a feel for her breasts, even over fabric they were so soft; so supple, so firm and easily grab able. Marco felt all the blood rush south to his jeans.

"Ah, oh…sss…Star, what are you…oh doing?" Marco asked, trying not to scream like a little girl before he realized that, even if his parents did hear him, he had shouted like a pansy at least once a day since Star first came to earth.

"What? Doesn't it turn you on?...Doesn't it feel right Marco? My friend? My bestie? Hmmm?" Star asked teasingly with a giggle, she tilted her head and flipped her long blond hair back before whipping it softly as it then cascaded down on the side. "Oh wait, I'm sorry, I forgot you aren't letting yourself do anything fun. Marco the rock; Marco the prude, and Marco the safety freak. How are those titles working out for you eh Marco Diaz? Hey, I know, let's check for ourselves."

With that, she picked up Marco's phone and checked his photo album labeled 'moments with Jackie.' "Well what do you know? No pics of you and Jackie." She then tried his texts. "Dear Marco, please wash your underwear and fold your father's shirts, mommy loves you….hmmm no hot sexts from Jackie." She then tried his contacts, "Hmmm? Mom; Dad, Uncle Luiz, aunt Maria, the police, fire, ambulance, and The principal…all on speed dial. Do I see Jackie's number in here?" she said with a teasing giggle setting his phone down.

"No…I guess not…Star, wven with that in mind, this is crazy. Please as a friend I'm asking you to please stop it," Marco said as he struggled to pull away from her body, only to be thwarted by the insanely strong magical princess wrapping her arms around him.

"Marco? I'm a girl who really likes you, you really like me, and Jackie only sees you as a friend zone wingman at best. Why are you being so…difficult?" She said sitting back down and stripping off her other boot. Slowly slipping it off in a repeat of her other one until her toes and socks wiggled free playfully in his face a bit from the chair she sat in. The next thing he knew, Star's lips pressed to his. It was a softer, more comforting kiss than the last one, and the one before wasn't just a peck on the cheek either. Partly he hated the way the kiss felt conflicting, it made him feel torn between wanting more and wanting to just stop already. On the other hand; he couldn't stop thinking about how soft and sweet tasting Star's lips were. Her soft lips and even her mouth tasted like she'd been eating Starburst and Skittles all day.

He assumed that despite all her primping and prettying herself up as a Meman princess, her tomboyish and take no crap from anyone style meant she went without any lip balm or whatever the equivalent was back on planet Mewnie. Their lips parted ever so softly as Marco felt the conflicting argument stirring in him again, but this time; t wasn't about what Jackie Lynn Thomas would think if she knew, or if this was wrong or right, or even if they should be doing this, it was whether or not they should keep kissing.

"Star, are we doing this for the right reasons?" Marco asked softly, as his voice became nothing but a husky rasp and slight choke as he fought back his young and lustful desire stirring deep inside him.

"Let's just having some fun Marco," she whispered back as she trailed a finger along his jaw. "No string's attached, but nothing weird about it either. Stop being such a drama queen and a prude listening to this." She said placing a hand on his head, "and start listening to this." She finished placing a hand on his chest, she could feel his heart, like a hummingbird drinking nectar hungrily and fluttering fast.

"Have you been watching my parent's movies again?" He said killing the mood somewhat as he chuckled nervously. Marco let his hoodie fall away and then he undid his jeans. They hit the floor leaving him in his briefs and a large grey shirt with 1987 written on the front.

"So what if I have? You could learn a thing or two from them." Star said as she guided Marco's hands to her blouse. He stopped resisting as he lifted it up over her head and gazed at her breasts as they sat in her tan bra. A modestly sized one for a pair of not quite big boobs, but damn it all if they weren't the best, most beautiful breasts he'd ever seen.

"You promise things won't get…weird between us?" He said as he pulled his shirt down over his body, making it look like a dress before he let it snap back into place. Star giggled lying on the bed, her legs crossed over each other as she rested her hands on the sides; Star had been reading modeling magazines again.

"Promise Marco, no strings attached; and I'm serious too, we're just two best friends having fun. Close; intimate, and certainly very naughty fun, but just fun all the same and nothing will change about our relationship status in spite of that. She tossed her devil horn hair band off and tossed it aside, her long blonde hair flowed free and loose now.

"Well…Okay Star. If that's what you really want, I guess we could try and…fool around a bit." Star chuckled at his choice words."

"Mew and X'hal Marco…fool around? My parents…you're parents…"fooled around."

"GAH! STAR! Why would you put that image in my brain?" Marco said in angst as he began smacking himself on the back of the head to get the image out of his mind.

"Sorry…just saying, we're fuck buddies Marco…so why don't you throw all your prudent and reserved views on things away for a few hours and join you bestie for a few rounds in the sack?" She said patting the spot beside her. Marco looked up at Star, in just her Socks; skirt, bra and not a shred of clothing more. They had gotten this far, so what harm could there be in going a bit further.

"Okay Star, I will, I trust you, and if this you want…then…I'll do it." Marco said as he took a deep breath and crawled into bed beside her…"So how do start this?" He asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressing her forehead to his gently.

"Just kiss me for starters." Star said as she placed her hands across Marco's back and drawing him close.

"WAIT!" Marco cried in a bit of a panic. As he pulled apart from her; Marco began looking around the room, a look of genuine concern on his face as he began pawing through a bunch of random junk.

"What is the problem now Diaz? Worried the headboard will crack my skull?" Star said chuckling softly as she snapped the waistband of her skirt playfully.

"No it's just…where's the little blue guy who lives inside your spell book?" Marco flipped through Star's big book of magic to find an index card with a crude drawing of a fish on a line with a single caption. Gone fishing, back in a week love Gloss. "Who goes fishing for a week?" Marco said shutting the book and looking back at Star, who was lowering the straps of her bra onto her arms and then giving him a half lidded gaze as she tugged the hem if her skirt exposing the frilly hem of her lime green panties.

"You're seriously gonna ask that when you have a half-naked Mewman Princess practically throwing herself at you?" She said with a playful little giggle as Marco climbed back onto the bed with her. He placed a hand lovingly on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. This time their kiss was deep and passionate. Marco didn't hold back as he flicked the tip of his tongue and Star's lips, prodding and poking at her teeth making her giggle as she parted them. Granted full access to the young princess's mouth, Marco amorously rand his tongue over the crowns of her perfect pearly white teeth. Her breath smelled of wintergreen and spearmint, he couldn't understand if it was just more Mewman biology or if star loved chewing those gum flavors all day.

Star's hands gently ran along Marco's back he likewise felt around on her back for the paper lilac wings she had sprouted in her mewberty. They fluttered and folded up excitedly as Star moaned loudly into his mouth. "You okay Star?" He asked as his fingers gently ran along the folds of her wings. Star's eyes glazed over into the back of her head and she let out a series of moans and whimpers.

"My…my wings…they…can pick up the slightest touch and zap the feeling right into my brain." She said still lost in her bliss.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked concerned he might be overloading her; Star seemed to not want that to happen in the slightest.

"You stop the massage Diaz, and you'll see that hades have no fury like a meman girl left blue winged." She said with a grin. Though he didn't understand he knew it wouldn't be wise to make her carry out that statement. Marco smiled and decided to get daring as he tugged on her skirt, Star didn't resist as her legs kicked the skirt off exposing the lime green and lacy panties. Her body arched against the head board as one of his hands cupped her Venus mound through her panties. Marco cautiously and gently slid his fingers up and down along the warm; soft and very wet folds of her pussy, while his other hand stroked the silky wings and the shoulder blades they were attached too. His actions earned an appreciative moan from Star.

Encouraged by her moans and coos of approval, Marco slipped his hand under her panties, encountering a tuft of ticklish fine hair before finally experiencing the heat and slickness of her pussy firsthand. Star suddenly wrapped her arms and legs around Marco, pulling him tight against her and nearly smacking his head against the headboard as she rolled him onto his back.

"Mmm, oh Marco, please don't stop." she whispered into his ear as she trembled with every caress of his slender yet strong fingers. Marco's hand slipped upwards until the tips of his fingers found her clitoral hood, the soft little nub of flesh throbbed softly as Star's sharp intake of breath told him he was hitting a sweet spot. He smirked at her as he teasingly tickled the hood and then pressed more firmly as his finger travelled onto the hard bell of her clit. Star squeezed his shoulders as she let out a sultry moan.

His thumb massaged her burgeoning clit while his middle finger slipped down and began to explore the slick depths of her soft folds, quickly sinking in up to the knuckle. "OHHH X'hal!" Star cried out as his ring finger joined the middle and began to dip in and out of her pussy gently. It seemed to make her get lost in the lustful haze as she shuddered with euphoric spasms. Marco felt dazed and lost in the feelings of touching a girl…down there for the first time. His eyes dozed and glazed over as if he was drunk as Star kissed him on the lips softly.

"Star?...Can I eat you out?" Marco asked her as he gently spread her open with his finger. Star gave him a confused look as she tried to process what he said.

"You…want to eat me Marco?" She asked looking somewhat confused and nervous. Marco would have face palmed had he not remembered Star was not only from another world, but being raised as a princess she probably didn't know beyond the basics or at least, not the slang he was using.

"I want to use my mouth on your pussy Star." He said giggling softly as he slinked down her body to her panties; she noticed that even her arousal gave off an unnaturally fragrant scent. Marco was aware that human girls wouldn't taste or smell as good as Star but he was more than willing to accept that. Star giggled as she looked down at him and ran a hand through his hair as Marco gripped the hem in his teeth.

"I didn't know you had that kinda gumption in you Marco." She said as he bit and pulled the fabric down with his eyes softly lowered. He pulled them off her socks as she finally let her bra fall away. Star wasn't very…stacked, but Marco didn't care. They were the most beautiful breasts he'd ever seen, and not on a computer monitor or his dad's collection of porn in bootleg plastic sleeves. He felt he should only return the favor; Marco pulled his loose jeans down, underwear and all, as his cock sprung free and was on full display for Star.

"Oh my!" She said sheepishly seeing a boy naked for the first time, Star was well aware what they looked like, but you can only imagine so much from the school textbooks. Marco shushed her softly as he went down on her. He planted his lips on the puffy pink slit and suckled at the sweet juices softly. Marco's favorite candy cherry licorice and Star's juices tasted distinctly like cherry. He slurped and licked her sweet juices and his tongue slipped as deep as he could make it go. Star let out soft moans and cries of pleasure as Marco savored her taste.

"You taste divine Star." Marco praised as he kissed and licked her pussy, the folds quivered as more juices dripped onto his chin, staining his sheets a bit. Star rubbed his hair softly as he ate her out. He could tell that she was getting close. He doubled his efforts as he ate out Star's pussy faster, his tongue darting like a frog's as he darted it at her clit again and again.

"Oh Marco, oh fucking sweet merciful St. Olga Marco! I'm gonna..OH I'm gonna!" She cried out as her eyes shot open rolling into her head softly and her wings fluttering so hard they sounded like a baseball card in the spokes of a bike wheel. Her pussy lips clenched and squeezed a nonexistent dick as she climaxed ferociously in Marco's mouth. He licked his lips clean and smiled at her as he gently brushed the mussed hair out of her face.

"Was I good for your first time Star?" He asked as he began fiddling around in his "Junk drawer." There were several pamphlets on STD's and unplanned pregnancy left over from the school's safe sex awareness week. Marco was glad he lived in a place like California, even if a lot of its liberal agenda in other attitudes was not to his liking, their understanding for safe sex was a blessing.

"Damn good Marco, you were damn good." She said rubbing her hips softly, "so you ready for the main attraction?" She said as he found what he was looking for; his drawer contained, among the literature, packets and rolls of condoms, little cardboard tubes of dental dams, (hey they are meant to be used on girls too!) latex gloves and bottles of lube. He hadn't used these previously because; sure that they both where cashing in their V-chips, meant there was no chance of them having any diseases. While the safety nut in him also wanted to use them just to avoid the germs they'd naturally have their but the allure of her taste was too good.

"I…have to get something first Star. I just…want us to be safe if we're going to go all the way." He said as he found it, a Trojan brand with ribs for her pleasure. He heard star chuckle softly as she spread her legs apart in anticipation.

"Always one to be concerned for the safety of yourself and others eh Marco?" Star said as she ran her wand over…neither as a soft glow ran over her. Marco raised an eyebrow softly. "heh special spell that will make my "virginity" stay intact, Mewni is a little on the less knowledgeable side when it comes to the ideals of that sort of thing…but no I won't be sleeping on sheets designed to catch blood on my…" She stopped herself from finishing and keeping things from getting awkward. Star wasn't; as far as she knew, in an arranged marriage to prince, but she didn't know if it would be Marco that'd be the one betrothed to her. Still she always envisioned her reign as the ruler of Mewni being…the first in a "new direction," On her home world, and doing away with their archaic ideals.

"Don't think about it Star…just enjoy it." He said ripping the condom wrapper and pulling the rubber ring out. Star looked at it quizzically.

"What's that thing Marco? Is it a candy balloon that got pressed into a funny shape?" She asked as Marco lay on his back and started unrolling the condom along his dick.

"No Star, You got you're method of staying "pure." We on earth have ours; didn't you read the pamphlets on safe sex that week?" He asked before remembering star came to school the Monday after SSW ended. "Well…basically this barrier on my…penis will prevent you from getting pregnant. It also protects against diseases partners who don't know each other's full on history could get…NOT that I'm saying you have any like that...just that it's one of the secondary purposes of a condom." He felt like an idiot talking about his as she prepared to have sex with him, but she didn't understand. Not to mention it was the right thing to do rather than just being unprotected completely.

"You do care so much about me Marco; I think that makes you my best of my besties ever. Tom…" She clapped her hands over her mouth and blushed at what she just said.

"No, no it's okay…what happened with him Star?" Marco asked as he popped the tube of lube and spread a copious amount onto his condom covered man hood.

"Well…Tom didn't want to even bother with magical protection, aside the virginity preservation spell, he said to just wing it and do it. It was that reason I broke up with him." Marco placed a hand on her long blonde hair and smiled warmly at her. He kissed her cheek softly as he lay on his back with his cock at full mast.

"You know I'd do anything to make you feel protected and loved by me Star." It felt odd saying that word, did he love her? They were about to take each other's virginities and where great friends, so of course they did…right? Star straddled his body as he held her hips softly guiding her over his erection. Star locked eyes with him as she planted her hands on his chest for support.

"I'm glad you do, now shut up and let me work." She said as she slid slowly and cautiously onto him. Her lip quivered as she felt him enter her. She was careful and it was nothing like her mother's stories. _'It'll always hurt to lose your purity, as a punishment for it, and every time after it will feel like nothing to you…a princess is not meant to enjoy that disgusting act Star, but it must be done.'_ She was dead wrong; Marco's man hood was enveloped in the warm and squishy folds of her pussy. Her inner muscles rippled and ungulated softly along his cock, they massaged and pleasured the throbbing veiny mass of man meat as she took him inch by inch.

"Oh God Star!" Marco cried out as he hilted her. Marco looked up at her and saw her eyes light up as she took his hands and held them as she felt the fulfillment of a cock in her for the first time. Star giggled as the feeling became almost like a ticklish massage as she rocked her hips gently and started riding him lovingly. _  
_"Oh Marco, this feels so fucking good!" She cried out as her head tilted back in sheer bliss as she felt her body tense up then relax in the pleasure. Star began riding him faster. Marco began emitting loud gasps and grunts as he felt her walls squeeze and pulsate around the latex barrier of his condom. The ridges in the latex stimulated and pleasured her in ways Star never thought possible. Marco reached up and placed his hands tenderly on her breasts; he rubbed and squeezed the tender lumps softly as Star rode him faster. He felt her inner pussy walls start to clamp down and clench tighter than ever, she was about to climax again.

"Star? You ok?" He asked as she felt her body give one final bounce on his cock as her pussy sprayed a soft stream of clear juices onto his thighs and the sheets. Marco was close himself, and he took over a bit. He placed his hands on her hips and made her ride him a little more; the post orgasm was pleasant as he felt his cock spurt and throb as he fired off into the semen reservoir.

"I've never felt better in my life, Marco Diaz." She said as she slid off him and collapsed sweaty and exhausted beside him. Marco felt his man meat soften as he carefully unrolled the condom, making sure to keep the top sealed. He gave his rubber a final inspection and was glad Trojan yet again lived up to its moniker of the number one trusted brand. Star rested her head onto Marco's chest as he wrapped the condom up in tissues and placed it his trash bin.

"Mhhh, I'm glad your first time was the best Star." He said as he stroked her hair lovingly. The long afternoon was giving way to the nightfall outside, and after a long day training and now…what they just did. Sleep began to take them both. The last thing Marco found himself saying before the sun went down, and before the sleep began to completely over take him was…"My princess."

"Star giggled softly as her own sleepiness took over and she whispered back in his ear…"My Prince." Her saying that didn't spoil their loving mood in the slightest.


End file.
